Una oportunidad
by HinataNya
Summary: Continuación de En la salud y en la enfermedad
1. Capitulo 1

_**Una oportunidad "el milagro de la vida"**_

_**Capitulo 1 **_

_**Advertencia: contenido sobre natural o fantasioso, es la primera vez que escribo en esta categoría **_

* * *

_**(Narrada por una tercera persona) **_

Encontraron el cadáver de Mio, un cuerpo frio y si vida, con un mensaje en el celular "Dono mi corazón a Tainaka Ritsu" y una carta a bajo del mismo, venia un nombre un poso difuso pero se alcazaba a percibir _Ritsu Tainaka_, el doctor un tanto perturbado confirmo la muerte e hicieron la transfusión de corazón. Esto no tenia que suceder... algo paso que afecto el destino, los humanos pueden crear milagros, no es así Mio

_**(Lo narra Mio)**_

-¿Cómo es posible?... ¿Sigo Viva?- _el terminada de leer su cuaderno_

-Por supuesto que no!- _me decía un joven de unos 23 años traía un traje de gala con una corbata roja y un sombrero negro, en sus manos poseía un cuaderno negro y una pluma roja con líneas negras curveadas y en el final de la punta una pequeña calavera que parecía en llamas azules con una línea fina de llamas negras, pero no se quemaba o esparcía, lo que me hizo temerle_

_-_¿Quién eres?- _pregunte muy temerosa_

-Soy un guardián- _su voz parecía tranquila y pasiva muy puesta a su aspecto_

_-¿_Eres como un ángel?-

-No! No soy como ellos... soy un guardián de las personas transcendentales que cambiaran a el mundo- _dio unos pasos asía mi _

-En otras palabras soy tu guardián!- _me decía con una sonrisa alegre_

-Pero yo me... suicide...-

-Lose, lo acabo de leer... y eso no tenia que pasar... la señorita Tainaka debió morir en ese lugar-

-Yo le salve la vida... Además no he hecho algo "transcendental" –

-Ese es el problema Ritsu tenia que haber muerto, para que te inspiraran a hacer una fundación para los que necesitan donación, ibas a salvar muchas vidas, para luego graduarte como Doctora física bacterióloga, y después encontrar el gen que contiene las enfermedades hereditarias y posteriormente una cura- _cerro el cuaderno y me miro fijamente, no me podía creer que yo iba a hacer algo como eso_

-No se como pero, hiciste algo que pocos han logrado, un milagro, normalmente mantenemos a las personas como tu alejadas del peligro, ya sea que no tomes el autobús o no vallas a la escuela...-

-Yo tenia que salvar a Ritsu... sin importar que, además no creo que tomando el autobús uno muera y no era el destino yo lo decidí- _ya estaba muerta, así tome valor para enfrentármele_

-Este cuaderno, me permite ver tus acciones y con la pluma modificar tu camino, es decir, si tomas un camino te puedo poner una pared y que vallas por el otro, no puedo modificar, ni tu pensamiento ni tus sentimientos es imposible, es por eso que nuestro trabajo en difícil, a veces se ponen caprichosos, por ejemplo si quieren un dulce y tu escribes que le cae, el lo toma a un así... es frustrante- _el cruzaba sus brazos y cerro sus ojos, ¿estaba haciendo puchero?_

-En verdad no puedo creer esto... debo de estar soñando, cerrare mis ojos y cuando los abra estaré en la escuela...- _cerré mis ojos fuertemente y cuando los abrí estaba en el club de música ligera _-¿Fue un sueño todo?-

-No, no lo fue- _dijo aquel joven, del susto brinque y me caí_

-¿Te ayudo?- _me dio la mano para levantarme_

-¿Qué paso?- _estaba perplejo_

-Bueno te traje de nuevo al mundo... eso sonó raro- _su mano estaba en la parte posterior de su cabeza, lo que me hizo, preguntarme ¿Por qué nos hablamos con tanta confianza... si lo acabo de conocer?..._

-Bueno eso es por que... yo llevo siguiéndote toda tu vida-

-¿Qué... puedes leer lo que pienso?... aguarda ¿Toda la vida?-

-si... en el cuaderno viene, eso nos ayuda a hacerlos entender a ustedes los transcendentales que las cosas deben pasar... si toda tu vida, no te preocupes por mi apariencia, soy un chico completamente torpe y pasivo- _el podía leer lo que pienso... ya no hay privacidad_

-¿Y que hago aquí?- _cruce mis brazos y me sentí diferente, me vi en el reflejo de la ventana, por un momento, me quise desmayar no era mi rostro el que se reflejaba, no pude mas y me desmaye, cuando por fin recobre la conciencia, estaba en el regazo de Azusa_

-¿Estas bien?-

-SI...No, creo- _mi respuesta fue torpe, me levante rápidamente _–Lo siento- _Salí de allí corriendo y en el primer piso vi mi reflejo en el vidrio, tenia el cabello largo pero castaño ondulado lo único que conservaba era mis ojos, y vi a mi guardián_

-¿Qué me paso?...-

-Tengo nombre... es Ginhollow-

-Deja de meterte en mi cabeza y dime ¿Qué pasó?-

-Primero cálmate... tranquila, el cuerpo terrenal se ha ido, no es posible recuperarlo, así que te di ese y no esta tan mal de hecho esta bien... –

-Ginhollow... esto no esta bien!- _Azusa se me acerco_

-¿Con quien hablas?- _me pregunto_

-... con un conocido- _le dije apuntando a Ginhollow_

-yo no veo nada- dijo Azusa, buscando con la mirada, _ella no podía verlo... solo yo, ha de creer que estoy loca_

-Es... es que se acaba de ir...- _dije nerviosamente... un momento si puedo ver a Azusa... puedo ir con Ritsu y explicarle todo_

-_No... no puedes... tienes que dejarla ir y cumplir con tu deber...-_ _me decía Ginhollow_

-No quiero-_ me dirigí hacia el_

-¿Estas bien?- _me dijo Azusa, ella a de pensar que hablo sola_

-Creo que me afecto la caída- _dije sutilmente_

-¿Quieres que te lleve con la enfermera?- _aun que se me hacia raro que Azusa le preguntara a una extraña eso_ –Sabes tus ojos se parecen a los de una amiga, se llamaba Akiyama Mio

-¿Se llamaba?- _quería sonar menos sospechosa_

-Ella murió hace más de un mes- ¿Un mes?...

-Lamento mucho tu pérdida- _hubo un momento de silencio_

-Bueno me tengo que ir-

-¿Nos veremos en otra ocasión?- _Azusa, se ruborizaba_

-Si... creo que si...-

-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?...-_Azusa me pedía un nombre..._

- Me llamo Mio- _... ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... ¿Cómo se me ocurre?_

-¿En serio te llamas Mio?... ¿Cómo te apellidas?- Azusa no dejaba de preguntar

-_Bien hecho Mio- decía Ginhollow, no se me ocurrió nada_

-Nogizaka...-

-Yo me llamo Azusa Nakano-

-Mucho gusto... bueno me tengo que ir...- _dije dando unos pasos hacia atrás_

-Adiós- _me dijo Azusa_

Corrí hasta donde pude y en el parque me puse a "conversar" con Ginhollow

-Explícame... ¿Por qué no puedo ir con Ritsu?...- _le dije muy enojada_

-Mira... se pueden enamorar y acabaría igual o peor... no me voy a arriesgar... –

-¿No te interesa el amor?-

-No es que me interese, pero son las reglas-

-Quiero hablar con tu superior-

-Eso es imposible... Nadie lo conoce, es todo un misterio- _su cara parecía juguetona_

-¿Y como puedo evitar que a Ritsu le pase algo malo?-

-Separándote de ella...-

-Eso no!... dijiste que el cuaderno, pone los obstáculos... eso quiere decir que ¿alguien esta haciéndole esto a Ritsu?-

-No te puedo contestar eso...- _por primera vez lo veo serio_

-Si suelo ser serio!-

-deja de leer mi mente!-

-¿Por qué solo yo te puedo ver?-

-Pues creí que eso lo sacarías por lógica... porque soy tu guardián-

-oh cuanta lógica, como no lo supuse antes... por allí no hay un hada o tal vez un ovni!-

-Mira yo también estoy atrapado contigo, no es que me moleste, pero te vuelves mandona!-

-¿Y en donde se supone que voy a dormir?-

-Tienes tu propia casa, en esta nueva vida, tus padres viajan mucho y siempre estas sola-

-Bien, me cuentas mas llegando a la casa... porque...- _me quede vendo fijamente, era ella era Ritsu, estaba sentada en los columpios_

_-Te sugiero que la ignores- no lo hare, yo la amo..._

_-Pero ella ama la otra Mio- eso ultimo hizo que dudara, pero me acerque_

-Hola... ¿Por qué estas tan sola en un parque tan tarde?-

-Solo pensaba- _ella me miro detenidamente..._

-¿Qué sucede?- _le pregunte con un poco de miedo_

-Tu... tus ojos me recuerdan a los de mi novia...-

-¿Se pelearon o algo así?- _quería sonar lo mas normal que pudiera_

_-Solo recuerda, esta vez ella podría morir... no solo es tu oportunidad... también la de ella-_

* * *

_**¿Les gusta el giro drástico que tomo?, no se preocupen habrá mucho romance, drama y pues la pizca de fantasía y/o sobre natural "Ginhollow"... ¿Se logra entender?... ¿Algún error o sugerencia?. Estoy trabajando en el ova de A tu lado y en la nueva historia de Yui & Azu-nya!, sin mencionar en las demás historias MiTsu, bueno sin mas que decir comenten!**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

-No... Ella murió hacer 1 mes, yo le debo la vida...-

-Lamento tu perdida...- _Al parecer a Ritsu le tomara un tiempo, adaptarse_

-Lo siento... debe de ser raro que una extraña te cuente su vida...- _Ritsu me decía con una mirada triste_

-No para nada... tu tranquila, yo te ayudare- _realmente quería abrasarla y besarla, pero como Mio Akiyama, no como Nogizaka Mio_

-Me llamo Ritsu, ¿Cómo te llamas tu?- _ella se puede sentirse mal si le digo mi nombre... y no lo puedo inventarme otro pues ya le dije a Azusa..._

-Nogizaka Mio- _como lo supuse su mirada cambio, y miro al suelo_

-En verdad me recuerdas mucho a ella... perdóname por lo que hare- _No entendí a lo que se refería, cuando se acercó a mi y me beso, por supuesto que me quede sorprendida_

-Lo siento... perdóname, me recuerdas mucho a ella y yo...- _ella salió corriendo, y no podía detenerla, Ginhollow apareció_

-Mio...- _me dijo Ginhollow_

-Puede que tengas razón... no puedo estar con ella-

-Vamos a tu casa-

En todo el camino me fui callada, llegamos a una casa grande

-Las llaves las tienes en tu mochila- _no me había dado cuenta, tenia el uniforme de la preparatoria... las cosas no podían empeorar mas, entre a la casa_

-Ta...tadaima-

-No hay nadie, recuerda que tus padres viajan mucho-

-¿Cuál es mi cuarto?-

-No lose supongo que el que parezca de una adolescente-

Busque en la casa, pues había muchas habitaciones, encontré un cuarto que se asemeja a la de una adolescente

-¿Tengo hermana o hermano?... ¿Por qué hay tantas habitaciones?-

-No tienes hermanos o hermanas... es solo que tus padres tienen dinero para mas que sus necesidades-

_Me senté en la cama, realmente era difícil asimilar todo_

-... ¿Por qué ha pasado un mes desde que me fui?-

-Los tiempos son diferentes, la explicación tiene que ver con la física... pero tu piensa que es magia... dijo si estas en otro cuerpo y tienes un guardián, ¿por qué no la magia?, el cuerpo, tus otros padres... solo son productos creados por el cuaderno, que fueron materializados para tu ayuda-

-Tu personalidad es muy distinta a tu apariencia- _sentí como vibraba algo sobre la cama_

-¿Un celular?... Bueno-

-Hola hija ¿como te va en la casa?-

-aah emh bien supongo...¿ y a ustedes?-

-Bien aquí en Londres es muy bonito, pero el trabajo no nos deja visitarte, pero quiero que sepas que te queremos, bueno creo que allá va a anochecer buenas noches-

-si adiós-

-Sabes Ginhollow esto es muy raro y no se si pueda-

-Yo se que esto ha sido muy difícil para ti... pero tienes que lograrlo, muchas personas dependen de ti...-

-jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan presionada o alguien esperaba algo de mí. Me siento sola...- _Ginhollow se quito su saco, dejando ver su camisa de manga larga blanca, se subió las mangas hasta lo codos y se desajusto la corbata roja, su sombrero y su saco desaparecían como si fuera arena que con el viento se lo llevaba, dejando ver su cabello negro corto, con un peinado levantado ligeramente alborotado...se sentó a mi lado_

-No te preocupes yo estaré contigo- _me abrazo, sentía que me ocultaba algo, y aun que podía leer mis pensamientos no me importaba, _ _me dormí en los brazos de Ginhollow_

En la mañana desperté un tanto sorprendida, me arregle para ir a la escuela, no tenia idea de en que salón o quienes me conocían, tenia miedo estaba en el cuerpo de alguien mas que ni existía, no tenia idea de si, Ginhollow había hecho algo mas con el cuaderno, además vería a Ritsu y después del beso... no se como debo de actuar. Camine a la escuela, cuando llegue me encontré con Azusa

-Hola... Azusa-

-Hola Nogizaka...- _¿Nogizaka?... creo que no le caí bien..._

-¿A que salón vas?- _me pregunto muy alegremente, eso era muy raro en ella_

-_Tu salón es el 2-2- me dijo Ginhollow salvándome_

-Al 2-2- _era un año menor en este cuerpo_

-¿Y...tu?-

-También... ¿eres la nueva?-

-emmh si...-

-Vamos al salón juntas- _me tomo de la mano y llegamos al salón 2-2, me presente ante el grupo, por suerte me senté al lado de Azusa, la clase fue mas aburrida mas de lo normal pues eran cosas que ya había visto, era la hora de la salida_

-¿Quieres unirte al club de música ligera?-

-emh si...- _me tomo de la mano y me llevo al club, no sabia si era buena idea, pero quería ver a Ritsu, llegamos y aun no habían nadie_

-Creo que a ellas les falta una clase más- _Azusa parecía nerviosa_

-¿Estas bien?... te noto algo nerviosa- _Azusa se me acerco, podía sentir su respiración _

-No se como decirlo... pero creo que me gustas...- _me quede sorprendida y antes de decir algo me beso e introdujo su lengua en mi boca_

-Lo siento...- _decía ella, besar a Azusa era extraño... pero lindo_

_-_No importa... es que yo...-_intente decir algo_

-Desde que te conocí me gustaste, no se por qué... pero no he dejado de pensar en ti- _antes de poder decir algo Ritsu entro_

-Hola Azusa...- _me miro fijamente y después siguió su camino_

-¿Aun no llega Yui?- _le pregunto Ritsu a Azusa_

_-_No- _dijo Azusa, me sentía ignorada_

-Nogizaka... ¿Qué haces aquí?...- _me dijo Ritsu sin voltearme a ver_

-¿Ya se conocían?...- _pregunto Azusa_

-si... una vez en el parque...-contesto ella, yo _realmente estaba nerviosa_

-Creo que es mejo que me valla- _dije al ver la mirada que tenia Ritsu en mi_

-No quédate...- _Azusa me tomo de la mano_

-Azusa, tenemos que ensayar!- _se notaba que Ritsu no me quería allí_

-¿Ensayar?... no hemos ensayado desde "esa" vez, nos la pasamos sentadas lamentándonos- _dijo Azusa casi gritando_

-...- _Ritsu no contesto, Azusa me tomo de la mano y salimos del club_

_-_¿Qué es lo que paso?...- _pensé en voz alta_

-Desde la muerte de Mio, no hemos ensayado y nos distanciamos mas... la mas afectada fue Ritsu- _Azusa me soltó al ver que me tenia de la mano_

-Pero ustedes deberían estar mas unidas- _me sentía de lo peor, no podía hacer mucho_

-Nunca se lo dije a alguien, pero a mi me gustaba Akiyama Mio... y cuando supe que se... murió por Ritsu... me enoje no supe como contenerme, culpe a Ritsu... se que eso esta mal, pero aun así duele- _ella comenzó a llorar, no tenia idea de que le gustara debió ser difícil vernos, la abrace. Ritsu Salió y nos vio abrazadas, las cosas iban empeorando_

-Azusa lo lamento... tu novia se puede quedar- _decía Ritsu su mirada me evadía_

-No es mi novia- _le conteste a Ritsu, y ella se metió al club_

_-_Entonces... ¿no me correspondes?-

-No es que no quiera pero me gusta alguien mas...- _ella me miro desilusionada_

-Era de esperarse... no importa- _Azusa se levanto_

-Creo que tengo que irme...- _le dije _

-Si... ¿Mañana nos vemos?- _me dijo Azusa viéndome fijamente_

-Claro por supuesto...- _salí de la escuela, Ritsu no me volteo a ver, Ginhollow apareció_

-¿No crees que es más fácil para ambas olvidar?-

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?- _le pregunte a Ginhollow y se sorprendió_

-Nunca-

-Entonces no entiendes lo difícil que es... y lo doloroso que es olvidar-

_**Bueno... ustedes que opinan ¿Alguna vez han tenido que olvidar a alguien?, ¿Les gusta como va la historia?, No voy a poder actualizar diario o al menos no como antes, escribiré la historia los sábados y lo publicare los domingos, sirve que se hace menos tedioso los domingos ustedes sabe el "ya mañana hay escuela **__** "**_


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

"_**La Decisión mas Difícil"**_

_**Aun que la secuencia es un poco rápida, creo que es muy bonita. (n/a el **__–hola, como estas__**-las letras en cursiva entre los guiones son los pensamientos de Mio y Ginhollow... algo así como la telepatía)**_

* * *

-Tal vez no, lo logre entender... pero es tu deber – _decía Ginhollow_

-¿Y... y si lo no cumplo?-

-ya te lo dije... pasaría lo mismo o peor...-

-Entonces dime que es lo ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Es decisión tuya...-

-Dime, ¿quien le provoca eso a Ritsu?- _Ginhollow bajo la mirada_

_-_No te puedo decir...-

-Bien... pero, escojo quedarme con Ritsu-

-Te atendrás de las consecuencias-

-No me importa- _Ginhollow desapareció como una ilusión, espere a que salieran las integrantes del club, Mugi, Yui y Azusa, salieron juntas caminando para mi suerte Ritsu no había salido, entre a la escuela y estaba subiendo las escaleras, escuchaba un llanto proveniente del club de música ligera y Ritsu me vino a la mente, abrí con cautela la puerta y la vi sentaba en la silla posando su cabeza en la mesa cubriéndose la cara, con sus brazos , ella no se percato de mi presencia_

_-Es mi ultima advertencia- me dijo Ginhollow, lo ignore y seguí mi camino –deberás confiar en mi-_

-Hola... ¿Estas bien?- _le pregunte a Ritsu tomando su hombro, ella se sorprendió_

-¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿No deberías de estar con tu novia Azusa?- _seguía evitando mi mirada_

-Azusa no es mi novia...-

-Vienes por una respuesta... de porque te bese- _eso me sorprendió pues era verdad Ritsu había besado a una desconocida..._

-No vine por eso- _¿Le diré?... soy Akiyama Mio... o me saldría contraproducente... _

-¿Entonces a que vienes?- _seguía sin mirarme, me acerque a ella... me volteo a ver muy sorprendida, me aproximaba mas sentía su respiración agitarse, cerramos la distancia y la bese, entre el beso, sentía una húmeda sensación... Ritsu estaba llorando, me separe_

-Perdón no llores- _le dije limpiando sus lagrimas_

-No puedo hacerlo...- _Ritsu se levanto y salió corriendo, la seguí hasta la calle, en la otra acera vi a Ginhollow, con su cuaderno y escribiendo con su pluma, el tiempo se hizo mas lento, Ginhollow me decía algo, pero no escuchaba nada, puede leer sus labios "lo-s-ien-to", voltee a ver la e intente detener a Ritsu, casi de la nada apareció un carro... No podía creerlo. El carro intento frenar pero fue inevitable, Ritsu fue golpeada por el conductor, ella rodo unos cuantos metros, corrí hacia Ritsu._

-Ritsu- _ella sangrada mucho, la puse en mis piernas_

-Tranquila... ya llame a los paramédicos- _su cabeza sangraba mas intentaba detener el sangrado_

-Ginhollow! ¿Por qué tu?... confié en ti... ayúdame- _mi grito era desesperante, el no apareció..._

-Mio... – _era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre..._

_Estaba en el hospital Ritsu estaba en estado delicado y todo por mi culpa, Ginhollow aprecio_

-¿Por qué lo hiciste... todo este tiempo habías sido tu... el de las tragedias de Ritsu?-

-Ya te lo dije es necesario hacerlo-

-No voy a hacer nada... no seré esa persona transcendental-

-Si... Ritsu hubiera muerto desde el principio, hubiera sido más fácil... te ofrezco un trato, dejaré vivir a Ritsu, si te alejas de ella y cumples tu deber-

-Yo puedo salvarla... no la dejare-

-Pero dejarías a los millones de personas que te necesitan, solo por una que sufrirá a tu lado- _sus palabras de dejaron callada, era una verdad cruel e injusta_

-Te lo hare mas fácil...- _de un momento a otro me divise en un lugar montañoso, donde había dos caminos y se visualizaba dos situaciones, una en donde Ritsu vivía sufriendo a mi lado, por enfermedades, accidentes y circunstancias peligrosas_

_-_¿Entonces Ritsu puede vivir a mi lado?-

-Así es, pero tu crearas ese milagro, no me puedo llevar a Ritsu, y esas millones de personas morirán-

-¿Y por qué te la tienes que llevar?-

-No me gusta pero es el trabajo –

_Seguí observando, muchas personas se enfermaron al igual que Ritsu. Y en el otro camino, dejaba a Ritsu, ella se miraba feliz después de todo esa era la idea cuando me suicide, encontraba la cura y ayudaba a los demás..._

-Ya tome mi decisión-

_**10 años después**_

_Ya habían pasado 10 años tenia 26 y aun recordaba esa, decisión que me costó mucho, Ginhollow venia a visitarme, pero yo lo ignoraba me lastimaba recordar todo eso, los sacrificios... el dolor_

-Doctora Nogizaka Mio-

-Lo siento... estoy un poco distraída, bueno creo que fue el ultimo antibiótico, recuerden hacer un registro de las salidas y entradas de la vacuna, pues necesitamos dotar bien a la sociedad-_ ya era tarde y estaba muy cansada_

-Doctora Mio, creo que debe de tomar un descansó, el trabajo ya fue culminado, fue todo un éxito-

-Creo que te tomare la palabra- _dije estirándome, Salí del laboratorio y me dirigí a mi casa, como acostumbrada cada fin de mes Ginhollow apareció_

-Mañana deberías de ir a pasear... te vez cansada y agotada-

-No molestes- _Ginhollow se ve igual que hace 10 años no había cambiado nada_

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?... ya cumplí con mi promesa, no he visto a Ritsu desde entonces-

-Ya lo se... pero aun hay unos asuntos que debo cumplir- _su personalidad seguía igual, infantil..._

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- _le pregunte_

-Tengo 245 años-

-Con tantos años y no maduras...- _el me miro con enojo,, pero también juguetón, mañana era sábado, quería des estresarme de el trabajo o acabarías conmigo. Dormí muy temprano y descanse toda la noche muy a gusto, en la mañana me desperté tarde y con flojera, después de todo era la primera vez en años que podía dejar de estresarme, me aliste ya eran la 3:34 y me alistaba para salir a pasera por allí._

-oww te vez hermosa- _me dijo Ginhollow_

-¿No tienes trabajo que hacer_?_-_le conteste_

-Vamos no sigas enojada-

-Claro, por que debería de estarlo- _Salí de la casa, me dirigía a un centro comercial nuevo que iban a inaugurar, había mucha gente mares de cabezas por donde viera_

-_Hay mucha gente...- me susurro Ginhollow al oído -tu tienes suerte, solo los atraviesas- seguí caminando, ¿me levante para esto?... hay mucha gente ni siquiera se puede disfrutar... Me senté en una mesa sola...¿Cómo estará Ritsu?... esa pregunta que me ha estado matando desde hace muchos años, lo único que pude saber es que salió del hospital sana y a salvo, por mi parte me cambie de escuela he inicie una nueva vida, cerré los ojos mire al cielo... suspire muy profundamente al reflexionar sobre mi vida_

_-Eres libre... ya cumpliste con tu promesa, esta es mi despedida, adiós Akiyama Mio- Las palabras de Ginhollow sonaban como el susurro en el viento, cálido y reconfortante, con una pizca de melancolía –Adiós Ginhollow- mire por donde creía que se escuchaba su voz, de entre la multitud pude apreciar a una castaña con cabello corto... ¿Sera ella?. Por reflejo me levante, no obstante me detuve... tal vez no debía de hacerlo, sin embargo recordé las palabras de Ginhollow "Eres libre", con valor me acerque a ella_

-¿Tainaka Ritsu?- _lentamente volteo... era ella, era Ritsu después de tantos años sin verla... por fin, un sin fin de sentimientos me inundaron, felicidad, nostalgia, tristeza, no tiene una palabra para describirlo_

_**1 Año más tarde**_

-Apúrate Mio, vamos a llegar tarde...-

-Espera me...- _Ritsu me tomo de la mano jalándome fuera de la habitación, El tiempo paso volando de nueva cuenta era novia de Ritsu y hoy seria el día de decirle la verdad. Ella en un principio me decía que no, por que aun amaba a Mio Akiyama y no a Mio Nogizaka, deje que el tiempo corriera y posponerle la verdad, sin embargo me di cuanta que tenia que saberlo, no se exactamente por que, pero mi corazón y mente me decían que era la correcto._

-¿A dónde quieres ir_?-me pregunto muy emocionada, era muestro primer aniversario un año de novias_

-No importa el lugar yo solo quiero estar contigo- _mencione esa oración, una que ella había dicho hace tanto tiempo, ella me miro sorprendida_

-Tengo que decirte algo importante- _comente mientras_ _ella me miro confundida, llegamos al parque... el parque de nuestra infancia_

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?...-

-No recuerdas... hace 11 años, una promesa que te hice... no me separaría de ti, cuando estábamos en tu cuarto, que por primera vez me dijiste de tu enfermedad- _ella abrió sus ojos un tanto perturbada..._

-Yo no te dije nada... solo a...-

-Mírame... mira mis ojos...- _ella me miro fijamente_

_-_Mio...Akiyama... ¿Como es posible?-

-Lamento haber esperado tanto...-

-¿Qué le paso a tu cuerpooo?... esta mas... dotado...- _ella hacia una figura de una mujer con sus manos y le di un golpe_

-Definitivamente eres mi Akiyama Mio...- _ella sonrió_

-Debo de estar soñando-_se decía así misma mientras de jalaba su mejilla_

-No es un sueño... no fue fácil... tuve que decidir_-_

_-¿_Qué_?... _no me escogiste_-_

-No es eso... es complicado...-

-Pues explícame... no crees que después de tantos años deberías de explicarme- _tomamos asientos y comencé a narrar la historia, después de 2 horas de explicación... ¡si dos horas! oigan 11 años no se cuentan en menos de 2 horas... al terminar todo ella me miro_

-¿Qué paso con Ginhollow?-

-No lo se hace un año que no lo veo-

-Mio creo que tomaste la decisión correcta... y no lo digo por que iba a sufrir... si no por que salvaste a muchas vidas... incluyéndome-_ ella me sonrió, una tierna sonrisa que no veía hace muchos pero muchos años_

-Espera un momento...- _su mirada parecía, que sospechaba de algo, era la misma niña infantil, me saco una pequeña risa_

-¿Por qué tu y Azusa se besaron?-

-Yo no la bese... ella me beso- _me alarme no me esperaba esa pregunta _–Además ella estaba enamorada de mi desde hace mucho-

-¿Por esa razón me odiaba?-

-No creo que te haya odiado de verdad... fue difícil para ella vernos juntas, pero al final se dio cuenta que la felicidad de su amada era suficiente- _ella me miro, muy raro_

-Mio...no seas creída- _lo decía mientras se reía_

-No soy creída- _mi cara de enojona, y juguetona se hizo presente era un moe moe-Kyun_

-Estoy jugando-

-Lose... ¿Aun quieres estar conmigo?- _recibí un golpe en la cabeza_

-¿Qué es lo que preguntas?... claro que si-

-Entonces vamos a pasear, a dar una vuelta... y gastar dinero, tengo una novia millonaria- _gritaba Ritsu energéticamente, era verdad, encontrar la cura me había vuelto rica y famosa entre la sociedad de científicos, con el pasar de los días._

_No sabia como hacerlo, pero tenia que intentarlo, sabia o al menos creía que no iba a recibir un "no" por respuesta, el dinero no era problema era esa sensación de nerviosismo y el dolor de estomago ustedes saben las "mariposas en el estomago"... tenia que se especial ¿Tal vez una cena?... no muy típico... no sabia en donde me volvía loca... ¿Un viaje a Francia? ¿Le compro una isla?... por un momento me reí a Ritsu no le gustaba ese tipo de cosas. Tal vez en la playa con el mar relajante a ella siempre le gusto el mar... si eso creo y solo me tomo 6 meses! Por dios el tiempo se va volando._

_-_Oyes Ritsu ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a la play...-

-Playa ¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde?-_ preguntaba animosamente y tan infantil como acostumbraba. La abrace sintiendo ese calor re confortable y el aroma de su piel me cautivo, todo lo que habíamos pasado y sufrido, esta era la oportunidad de ser felices._

-Te amo... te amo mucho Ritsu-

-Yo te amo mas- _nuestros labios se juntaron formando una conexión hermosa donde expresábamos esos sentimientos que con las palabras se quedan cortas. Estaba decidido iríamos a la playa, nos fuimos en un jet, pensaba en ¿como estará Ginhollow? Y recapacite las cosa, a el se le hubiera hecho fácil llevarme ese día o alejarme de Ritsu desde el principio...pero no lo hizo, aun que sus métodos fueron innecesarios... en fin gracias Ginhollow se que por allí andas leyendo en tu cuaderno mis pensamientos._

_El avión ascendió y Ritsu seguía emocionada_

-Oww nunca había tenido la playa sola-

-¿Y en el campamento de mugi?-

-Sola contigo Mio-_dijo viéndome de arriba asía a bajo, me puse roja y me di la media vuelta, me ti mi mano en los bolsillos y me tope con una cajita azul marino de un forro de terciopelo muy bonita... claro era el anillo un hermoso anillo con incrustaciones de oro bañado en plata y con pequeños diamantes y una dedicatoria en el... me quede un rato pensando y fantaseando los posibles escenarios de la declaración_

_-_Mio... tierra a Mio...-

-Aww lo siento estoy un poco distraída –

-Mio vamos no te distraigas- _me tomo de la mano y corrimos al mar_

-Es hermoso- _me dijo Ritsu mirándome_

-Lo se el mar el lindo-

-No el mar...tu- _me abrazo, tenia sus manos puestas en mi cuello, nos divertimos en la playa y como de costumbre Ritsu hizo sus bromas, la tarde comenzó a caer lentamente, pedí un picnic en la luz de la luna... la noche callo, puse una manta para sentarnos en la arena _

-Mio... esto es lindo- _dijo recargando su cabeza en mi hombro_

-Ritsu... – _los nervios me comían, ya no le iba a dar mas rodeos o vueltas al asunto, me separe un poco de ella tome la cajita _–¿Te... te casarías conmigo?- _abrí la cajita para que viera que estaba hablando enserio, ella me miro con ojitos llorosos muy muy moe moe- Kyun!_

-Claro que si Akiyama Mio- _Se pudo el anillo con delicadeza y leyó la dedicatoria "Te amo"_

_**Después de unos días**_

_Estaba en el altar, y Ritsu apareció con un traje blanco muy hermosa, ella no quería usar un vestido blanco como se acostumbraba, ella no era tan tradicional, por mi parte si me use el vestido blanco acostumbrado. El señor que nos iba a casar era el usual._

-Akiyama Mio, ¿Aceptas casarte con Tainaka Ritsu, estar con ella en la riqueza y en la pobreza, el la salud y en la enfermedad?- _tuve que arreglar unas cuantas cosas para que dijera Akiyama y no Nogizaka_

-Acepto-

-Tainaka Ritsu, ¿Aceptas casarte con Akiyama Mio, estar con ella en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad?-

-Acepto-

-Puede besar ala novia-_ nos besamos sellando de nueva cuenta un hermosa sentimiento, después de tantos altibajos, de los obstáculos y dificultades, estoy aquí con ella. Me desharé de el apellido Nogizaka y seré Tainaka Mio_

_**En algún lugar**_

_Akiyama Mio, la última vez que la vi fue en aquella inauguración y al parecer esta con Ritsu... no solo eso sino que se casaron_

-he Ginhollow... ¿Cómo te fue con tu persona transcendental?-

-Se complicaron las cosas pero salió todo bien-

-Escuche que sacrificaste mucho por ella-

-Bueno, me quitaron la libreta, hace unos días se enteraron de lo que hice. Además hace mucho que no te veía TzukiiHollow-

-Déjate de formalidades soy tu mejor amigo... también que esperabas... la reviviste, e incluso le mostraste dos futuros distintos-

-Lose... pero ya no hay nada que hacer-

-¿La amabas tanto?-

-Si-

-No hubieras dejado que se quedara con ella-

-Nunca haría eso... es mejor ver su felicidad a lado de alguien mas, que ver la triste a mi lado-

-Aun no entiendo... diste mucho por ese insignificante humano... y ni sabe-

-Es difícil de entender porque no estas enamorado, no me importa que no sepa-

-¿Cuándo crees que me den el cuaderno?-

-No lo se, meses, años, siglos-

-No creo que tanto... solo quiero asegurarme de que sea feliz-

_El tiempo paso volando, y me regresaron mi cuaderno, al parecer Mio era feliz al lado de Ritsu y eso era lo que importaba. Pues me iban a asignar otra persona, puesto que ya había acabado mi misión con Akiyama Mio_

_**(Mio)**_

_Después de la cura, la boda, me dedique a hace un libro narrando mi historia, el comenzó de esta aventura, que empezó en desdicha y termino en felicidad... donde Ginhollow me ayudo a ver que con poca esperanza, por mas mínima que sea, se puede lograr... _

_Esta es mi historia como Tainaka Mio._

* * *

_**¿Les gusto el final? ¿Si?... ¿No?... ¿Fue un asco?... comenten, me muero de hambre, por cierto estoy un triste, 6 meses y apenas me doy cuenta que es un idiota!**_


End file.
